


Unexpected Comradery

by jesterofpepsi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Out of Character, Swearing, Tried to add worldbuilding into this one since so much happens and no one seems to care??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterofpepsi/pseuds/jesterofpepsi
Summary: Tord wakes up in a hospital after his robot breaks down, however he is greeted by the last person he'd expect.





	Unexpected Comradery

Red. Crimson red. It's the last thing Tord remembered after the accident.

  
The panic felt when everything went red in the cockpit, when the pipes blew up and the gaz almost suffocated him, when that harpoon pierced his robot. It's all so fresh in his mind. And like a cut that hasn't fully healed, it stung no matter how much he tried to forget. It's funny, he planned everything out so meticulously and yet this was the way he went down. Once again it was the last one he would've expected.

  
White. Bleach White. It's the first thing Tord saw after the incident. He wondered how he got here, maybe all that blood loss made him lose consciousness. Yet he remembers Paul patching him up, but a few bandages can't be expected to guarantee anyone's survival. It's actually extremely unlikely that anyone could survive an accident of this magnitude unless they were lucky. And here he was.

  
However he noticed that his view was much more limited. He couldn't see with his left eye but he remembers it being functional when Paul picked him up. Repositioning himself into a sitting position, he inspected his face with his left hand to find that layers of bandages had covered half his face.  
Instinctively Tord went to clench his right hand but it felt different, much colder than before. Tord peeled off the layers off bandages covering it to find a shining red metallic arm, the same one that had led to his downfall. It shined brightly and in contrast to his surroundings, its color burned Tord's eye. But no matter how impressive it looked, it didn't work.

  
In the corner of his eye he noticed something that was out of place compared to the cleanliness of the air tight room.  
"Tom?" Tord muttered in disbelief at the sight that awaited him. Tom was awake next to his bed. His dark eyes pierced Tord who uncomfortably positioned himself adequately.

  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, this time he returned the glare he was receiving.

  
"Why did you do it?" Tom looked down, his eyes blended with the shadows covering his expression.

  
Tord glared at him before turning away, " Who cares? You took everything I held dear," he positioned his arm on it's freezing counterpart.

  
"Fucking hell... Are you even capable of understanding what you have done? Do you have ANY type of consciousness?" he clenched his hands.

  
"Oh well you don't have one either now do you?" he pointed to his face and arm, "And did you come all this way to lecture me? Wasn't blowing my arm off enough?" Tord retorted.

  
"Fuck off. I'm here to verify something." Tom responded with a grimace on his face.

  
"Really? Was it making sure I was dead?" Tord added mockingly, as a malicious smirk appeared on his face.

  
"Stop. Just stop. When did you become like this? I don't remember you being this big of an asshole. You never were one when I first met you. What went wrong?"

  
"People change Tom."

  
"But... ugh, god, remember that stupid persona we kept around back in the day?" Tom unclenched his pale fists for a moment and looked away as if moments from the past played like a movie in his mind. Tord swore he saw a small smile creep up on Tom's face.

  
"The one where we pretended to hate each other?" Tord hesitantly responded, they used to play too many acts when they were teenagers. After all they were the highlights of his years during college and high school.

  
"Yeah, that one. I feel like you wholeheartedly adopted it, I couldn't even recognize who you were. So please drop that role, there's no point in keeping it up."

  
"You came out didn't you?"

  
"Was bound to happen eventually. What about you?"

Tord remained silent, as he fiddled with his fingers. Tom didn't tense up or take offense to the silence. The silence then invaded the room for a few minutes.

  
"Do you remember when I left?" Tord finally spoke up.

  
"Couldn't forget even if I tried."

  
Tord turned back to look at Tom who stared intently at the reflective surface of the ground, "I thought you were over that,"

  
"This isn't something you can just let go of so easily!" Tom retorted as he pointed at Tord, "Why did you leave?" he muttered.

  
Tord stared at Tom in disbelief, "It was for the red army, Tom. It was nothing personal,"

  
"That's the problem! You never cared about my feelings, you only did it for yourself!" Hues of red began to blossom on his face as angry tears began to fall down his face.

  
"That's false, I did it for the army and you as well," Tom turned his attention to Tord, "We fought zombies, those hellish creatures that we thought we're gone? They came back somehow and when you witness the terror these soulless bastards spread, you just can't stand by anymore. And so I fought them alongside Paul and Patrick for years, yet they always managed to come back. It wasn't long before I decided there was only one way to eradicate them all for good."

  
"The robot?" Tom looked up slowly.

  
"That's right, now why do you think I kept on fighting? Every time I went on the battlefield, I did it thinking of you. Amidst death and terror you were my reason to go on, the wish to see you safe again made me persevere through all of that. Even the death of some of my comrades..." Tord looked down for a moment before turning to Tom, "If I could, I would've came back sooner. I'm sorry."

  
"Then why did you treat me like that when we met again?" Tom asked.

  
"I didn't know how to handle the situation honestly, I planned on getting my robot and leaving discretely before meeting you properly. I was scared of breaking your heart again with my sudden departure, so I tried to distance myself from you but I guess it was a lose-lose situation either way, huh?" Tord chuckled but his laugh was empty, dishonest even.

  
"Guess, it's my turn to apologize... I'm sorry for blowing up your robot, and your arm it's-- I'm such a terrible man," Tom cupped his hands around his face in disbelief.

  
However Tom felt warmth envelope his being, he looked up to find Tord wrapping him in his arm. Tom hugged him back as he put his head in Tord's chest, this allowed Tord to ruffle his lover's hair.

  
"Will you forgive me?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Do you still love me?"

  
"I always did and always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system for a long time even when everyone in this is so OOC. I hope y'all like it anyways, I tried my hand at fluff but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this! (^-^)


End file.
